Kim and Mo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kim and Monique are a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Kim and Mo**

**Kim Possible and her girlfriend Mo hang out in their cozy bedroom.**

"Mo, you're so damns sexy." says Kim.

"Thanks, so are you." says Mo.

"Am I, really?" says Kim with a sexy smile.

"Of course. Look at these, for example." says Mo as she pull off Kim's tank top and gently grab Kim's erotic D-cup boobs.

"Sometimes I forget that I have such big boobs now." says Kim.

"I don't see how you could walk around with such amazing things and simply forget all about them." says Mo.

"Well, part of my mind is still stuck in my teenage years when they were much smaller." says Kim.

"I'm happy that they've grown so much." says Mo.

"You like 'em, huh?" says Kim, teasing Mo in a friendly way.

"Yes! Just looking at them makes my pussy wet." says Mo.

"That must mean that your pussy is wet right now." says Kim.

"It is..." says Mo.

"Good. Sexy." says Kim.

"Have a look and see." says Mo as she slide off her baggy pink sweatpants.

Mo wear no panties.

"Wow! Your pussy is very clearly wet and ready for a fun time, baby." says a happy Kim.

"Yay!" says Mo, being happy too.

"I'm gonna take a 'closer look' and make sure it's truly all wet though." says Kim as she lean down and starts to lick Mo's pussy.

"Oh my crap! Yes! Lick me, Kim!" moans Mo, all horny.

"Very much wet, indeed." says Kim.

"Mmm, so sweet and nice!" moans Mo.

"Awww!" says Kim in a soft tone.

Kim lick harder.

"Yes! Sooooo sexy!" moans Mo.

"I know." whisper Kim.

"Sweet." says Mo.

"Tastes very cute." says Kim.

"Okay, thanks." says Mo.

Mo is very horny.

"Mmm...yay!" moans Mo in a sexy tone.

Kim lick faster.

"This feels so good..." moans Mo with a sexy smile.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Kim.

"Awwww!" moans Mo.

"Nice." says Kim.

"Mmm!" moans Mo.

"Sexy." says Kim.

26 minutes later.

"Mmmm! Fuck, yes!" moans Mo as she get a cutie orgasm.

"Your pussy-juice taste wonderful." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kim." says Mo with a sexy smile.

Both women are 26 years old. It's almost 2 years since they started to date in the open, after having been fooling around with each other in secret for an unspecific time before that. Shortly after she and Mo became a couple, Kim decided to stop being an agent and is now a fashion model instead, usually wearing Mo's designs in fashion shows.

Kim drink some beer.

Mo takes a sip of wine.

"It's my turn to cum now, baby." says Kim.

"Okay." says Mo with a very sexy smile.

Mo unzip Kim's slutty jeans and starts to lick Kim's awesome pussy.

"Holy crap! Soooo damn sexy!" moans Kim.

Mo giggle. She love to hear Kim's dirty talk.

"You really know how to lick pussy with skill, my friend." whisper Kim in a sexy erotic tone.

"Thanks." says Mo.

Mo lick harder.

"Fuck, yeah! Give it to Kimmie!" moans Kim. "I'm so fuckin' horny!"

"I love when you say all those sexy things." says Mo.

"Shit, yeah! Sooo dang erotic this porno-crap we do is, sexy girl." moans Kim.

"Indeed. So much fun!" says Mo, all childish and sexy.

"Yeah, baby." says Kim.

Mo lick faster.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Kim in a very sexy tone.

Kim is very horny.

"Don't stop until I cum, Mo!" moans Kim.

"Okay..."whisper Mo.

"Holy shit...!" moans a happy Kim.

"I love you, Kim!" says Mo.

"And I love you as well, my babe!" moans Kim.

Kim feel that an orgasm is on its way.

"I'm reaching the top of the shit soon..." moans Kim.

"Nice!" says a happy Mo in a childish tone.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh! Holy fuckin' crap! Sexy!" moans a very happy Kim with true pleasure as she get a huge sweet strong orgasm.

"Wow!" says Mo.

"Might've been me best orgasm in years." says Kim, a bit dizzy from the very strong orgasm she had. "So much fun."

"Awww!" says Mo with an adorable smile.

"Babe, you're so sweet." says Kim.

Kim gives Mo an erotic kiss.

"Thanks, Kim." says Mo.

Mo and Kim starts to make out.

Kim slide a dildo into Mo's pussy and slowly use the dildo to fuck Mo.

"Yay!" moans a happy Mo.

"Cute." says Kim.

"Yeah." moans Mo.

"Sexy." whisper Kim in an erotic voice.

"Mmm...so nice!" moans Mo with a sweet smile.

"Indeed, baby!" says Kim.

Kim use the dildo faster in Mo's pussy.

"That feels so...good...!" moans Mo.

"Of course." says Kim with a cutie smile.

"Mmm!" moans Mo.

"Awww!" says Kim.

18 minutes later.

"Yes! Sexy!" moans Mo as she get a big orgasm.

"So cute!" says Kim. "You cum very beautiful."

"Thanks." says a happy Mo.

Kim and Mo goes to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
